When She Fell
by Greenleaf's Gurlie
Summary: Tori is an average gal, who lives in the Australian Outback and when something strange happen with her friend Tori is taken to ME etc...Not like other story's and you will see why later and a huge twist is coming up...Not a MARY SUE...PG13 - just in case(


Disclaimer : I don't own anything that has been written or used or mentioned in any of the LOTR books or the Similatrions (I no that's not how u spell it but it will do) Or any other idea that has been used before by another person. I only own the plot of this story and the characters (Tori, Tara, Sammy and ...all the others that I made up ....lol) that were my idea.  
  
Anyways..........................  
  
I realise everyone rights a Legomance at sometime in there life and I am now so their and this isn't my first story I have written others but under a different name, but that was a year a go and I can't remember my password so I don't know what my name was sorry ppl out there but I'll keep trying to get in hehehehehehehe so yer plz review because reviews make me happy and a happy author leads to more chapters uploaded YAY!  
  
I would just like to say that that constructive criticism ...... (?wateva u call it?) is welcome and flames will be used to keep me warm at night hehehe  
  
Sorri now 4 my spelling the first few chapters are written at my new home and my stuff including my bible (LOTR lol) is still packed away so soz  
  
NOW ON WIT DA STORY DUDES and DUDETTES  
  
Bring Bring .......... Bring Bring  
  
"BANG" Tori (A/N: Here real name Victoria so if I use that you will no what I mean!) slammed her hand down hard on her alarm clock which now flash 4:30am. She groaned there was so a down side to living in the country as much as she enjoyed it, she was not a morning person. "Wake up you lazy bums time to get up" sang Tara as she when skipping down the hall way. Opening both Tori's and Sammy's door as well.  
  
Tori had not always lived out in the country she had lived in the city until she was 17 when she dropped out of school and moved with her best friends (who were twins) Sammy and Tara, out to the country where they had brought a farm and they had now lived there with her friends for around 1 ½ years.  
  
"UP NOW" Screamed Tara "Those horses aren't going feed them selves and we have to go to market to day so UP!" said Tara who was now getting extremely annoyed at both her sister and best friend.  
  
Tori groaned and pulled her self up and out of bed. She reached for her draw and pulled out a black midriff singlet top and pulled it over her head. A black pair of horse riding pants (Jodhpurs) which with a lot of effort pulled on as she was half awake. She pulled her straight blond hair (which had strawberry coloured streaks) back into a fountain, put her ridding boots on and her Jodhpur straps and looked at her self in the mirror. Tori wasn't that short but most of her friends were tall or very tall, so therefore received the other nickname of shortie. Her eyes were blue and she had a pair a hoop earrings hanging from her earlobes. Her belly button was also pierced even though her mother and father had begged her not to she never listen to what they, so as a result of that after she left them to live at the farm she had also gone to get a tattoo. It was small but very obvious and it was placed on her lower back. It was a heart with a bow and arrow going though it, also on her arm she had another tattoo, that was a small snake wrapped around her arm. She smiled and walked out grabbing a piece of toast on the way. At the door she met Sammy and Tara, who like always had been waiting a good ten mins for her. Sammy was tall and had dark brown/red hair she had dark auburn eyes that always twinkled when she was happy. She was wearing honey coloured jodhpurs and her favourite, tight light pink t-shirt which had written on the back "Don't follow me I'm lost" and around her arm was a tattooed sword with two snakes curled around it. Tara on the other hand was shorter than Sammy and had honey coloured hair she also had blue eyes and a happy smile. She was wearing navy jodhpurs with a light blue singlet top just like Tori's except it had the brand name 'One Teaspoon' written on the back in yellow. Tara's wavy hair was pulled up into hight ponytail which came down to almost her shoulders.  
  
"Took your time" started Sammy with a slight tinge of sarcasm as they climbed on their horses. Sammy had a dark brown horse with three white socks and a black mane which was called Gidget. Tara had a light brown horse with a white mane which was called Babe and Tori had a black horse with one white foot and a white star on it for head and Tori named her horse Candy. They all jumped on there horses and rode for at least an hour and had all had reach the main market and as it was market day (Sunday) it was busy so they all split up to do there shopping and get it done quickly before the real crowds came.  
  
(A/N: OMG I'm soooooo sorry I really didn't mean for this to go so slow but I had to tell you what the characters were going to be like and I still have a little way to go before they fall into ME otherwise the story wouldn't really make sense.....)  
  
R&R plz  
  
Next chapter will be up maybe even tomorrow or even 2nite it depends on if you review!!!!  
  
LOL  
  
Legolas should appear in either chapters 3 or 4 or maybe even to if I decide to make that longer  
  
LUV U GUYS HEAPS \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ Plz Review \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
OMG but first look at this I found it on this random website every one thinks it's gay, but I reckon it's funny  
  
READ THIS TOUGUE TWISTER OUT LOUD.....  
  
This is this cat This is is cat This is how cat This is to cat This is keep cat This is a cat This is dumbass cat This is busy cat This is for cat This is forty cat This is seconds cat  
  
NOW ....... READ THE THIRD WORD IN EACH ROW OUT ALOUD .......  
  
ISN'T THAT JUST SO RANDOM HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEEEEEE  
  
NOW GUESS WHAT YOU GOT TO DO YOU HAVE TO REVIEW  
  
HAHAHAHHA (it rhymes)  
  
Luv ya heaps Mwha  
\|/ (*_*) cute lol  
  
R&R  
  
OK I'll go away now Look out for the next chapter should be up soooooon! 


End file.
